Kate
by pampilot67
Summary: Kate is married to Mike a FBI Agent working in New York's Manhattan Ofice. They have been married for three years. Richard Castle has not joined the NYPD as an Observer yet


**Kate**

Kate's married to Mike a FBI agent working in the New York, Manhattan office. They been married for three years. Richard Castle has not joined NYPD as an observer yet.

OOC, Rated M for safety

The clock on the wall ever so slowly moved toured five, quitting time.

It is Friday and almost all the gang's headed to Jake's Place for an end of the week social. Kate was happy the week was over, her husband was due home the next day and he had been gone two weeks for reserves duties.

Kate caught a ride from a friend to Jake's it really was only a few blocks away but it was raining hard and she did not want to get her new dress wet. It was not the normal type of dress she wore to work, it was a few steps up the dress code it was pure silk and form-fitting, very sexy.

As she hopped into Patty's car her cell phone rang. It was a text message from her husband.

Kate,

I **LOVE YOU **very much,

**BUT, **

I'LL BE ANOTHER WEEK OUT

IN THE FIELD, SEE YOU SOON .

LOVE

_**MIKE.**_

Kate was mad as hell, he extended himself for an other week.

They talked about it two days ago and he said he would not do it. Now he did it and sent a text to tell her,

Damn him this is the last straw.

They arrived at the Bar and Kate ordered a double.

"Kate slow down a double to start ."

"My husband just text me he going to stay an extra week.

A god damn text, no call just a god damn text he treats me like a maid cook clean and have sex. Oh I forgot dress so his boss can see what a good wife I am. Damn Deb sex to him the last year is, kiss, kiss and drive it home, come then sleep. Not even a is it all right with you Kate"

The two women talked softly together, than one of the regular Friday night men came over to them to say welcome.

He and Kate were Friday night friends in that she liked to dance and so did he, and he was a good dancer.

The fact that he was tall and very good-looking never entered her mind till tonight. He ask her to dance, she really was not in a dancing mood, but was lost in his puppy dog eyes and his insentience she dance.

They dance a set of fast dances then the slow music started,

Kate started to go back to the table when he took her hand and assumed the dance position, with her.

For a lack of a place to put her hands she put then on his shoulders and he on her hips.

"We've never danced a slow dance before, why now?"

"I saw a look in your eye that said dance with me I'm lonely tonight."

"Why would I be lonely tonight? I have my friends all around me?"

"All your friends but the your main one?"

"What do you want from me?"

"It's Rick and I only want you happy tonight."

"How are you going to make me happy tonight Rick?"

"By doing everything I can to make you realize you are so beautiful, when you smiling, and are happy."

She laugh as the song ended. and most of the dancers came on the floor.

"I need a rest Rick, ok?"

"Sure lets sit at the table and rest and talk."

They sat and talk and drank a few drinks, four for her, two for him.

"Kate are you a blond in underneath, or a just a simple flirt?"

"I'm mad you asked ask me that, I am a not a blond, I'm not dumb, simple, or a hussy Mr. Rick."

"A hussy do you know what a hussy is Miss Beckett?"

"It a woman who has loose morals, who flirts with men to gain some favors."

"So you do not flirt men for favor, maybe just a little?"

She blushed slightly and had a small smile on her face.

"I do not flirt on purpose it just my nature, I'm very friendly person."

"And how friendly are you, detective Kate Beckett"

"I'm friendly more to some that others, it just how I feel at the time."

"Lets dance and see if you are my friend so we are friendly."

"Lets go Mr. Rick."

They both laughed and went to the dance floor

They arrived on the dance floor just as the song changed to a slow dance.

Rick tool both her hands and placed them on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around her and drew her close.

"Do you think this will this make us friends, Rick?"

"Maybe after a few dances we can see what comes up between us."

"Nasty, nasty Rick I'm a married, a happily married woman I'll have you know."

"How happy are you really Kate?

Are you happy dancing in my arms.

Are you happy being alone for three weeks at a time?

Kate take your happiness as it comes, we only get so much so take it as it comes."

"You seen to in include sexual comments in all you conversations. Is it intentional or your normal way of talking?"

"A little of both I think.

You have come in every Friday for a five months and you have danced with me for most of those times, I have never seen or had you speak about you husband once.

But you have flirted with me with that sexy look of yours."

"I am not sexy nor do I have a sexy look."

"Look in the mirror more closely Detective Beckett you are very sexy."

Kate was blushing and smiling also. She also knew he was right she had flirted with him some times, and Mike never once in five months has ask about what I do on Friday nights.

OMG he was good-looking, she was lonely , maybe, no, no, no, never she married and happy, right?

They took a breather after a few set and sat at their table and had a cool drink or two.

Back to the dance floor that was empty, he again put his arms around her this tine she rested her head on his shoulder and brushed his hip again and again against hers. She tried not to let him know he was arousing her inner heat, but he knew.

His smile was telling her he knew it all.

He softly kissed her ear, then his tongue caressed it, a soft groan, was heard. He moved his head to her neck and kiss softly, gently rubbing his teeth over her smooth skin.

She knew she had to stop this now, but it made her feel so good and warm and loved inside.

The song ended and she took her head off his shoulder and face him. He tilted his head slightly and pressed his lips against hers.

It was a soft kiss, not a passion kiss.

Neither said a word. He took her hand and led her back to their table.

Debby one of her close friend, asked Kate to go to the restroom with her.

In the bathroom Debby hugged Kate and told her to go for it have some fun tonight, forget about her missing unloving husband and enjoy the night.

"Deb I am not going to cheat on my husband, even thou I think our marriage is near the end, and I think he's cheating on me."

Debby said "well don't cheat just have fun playing around, a little touchy feely is not cheating just fun and relaxation."

Kate finally relented from the pressure of her friend to agreed just to cuddling with Rick and nothing more.

Debby left Kate to use the bathroom and went back to the table and asked Rick to dance.

She told Rick she had convinced Kate to cuddle and maybe some touchy, feely lately. Rick was very excited he had feelings for Kate since she first came to club.

After Rick, and Kate had danced a few more dances Deb suggested they all go back to her place and have a last night-cap and maybe some smokes.

They all agreed but Kate she was hesitant to go to someone's house to smoke pot, as her husband is a FBI agent and she is a NYPD detective, if she caught it would be bad for her, and him.

They told her the would smoke out side the house not inside. So if someone came, those inside were clean. reluctantly Kate went with them to Deb's house.

She rode to the house with Deb in the back seat with Rick. He kept his arm around her the entire trip.

Rick walked her into the house and directed her and him to the small love seat in the living room. The were sitting very close due to the size of the love seat.

Rick put his arm around her and drew her closer, and kissed her ear lobe. The effects of this and the drinks were making her very warm inside, she could feel herself getting wet and horny.

Rick slowly pulled her on his lap and kissed her full on the lips.

The first kiss was warm and sweet, the second, and those after were full of heat as his tongue searched her mouth, and she his.

His tongue entered her and probed into every area of her mouth the warm feelings became hot. She knew she should stop now or she never would, but she did not.

Rick's hand on her leg moved up her under her skirt. His hand was now in-between her legs caressing her thighs and she was on fire.

He touched her slit thru her panties, slowly caressing her sex with his thumb.

He pushed her panties aside and his fingers are against her skin rubbing caressing her sex core.

She could feel herself getting very wet, as his finger slipped inside her.

Deeper and deeper it went, hotter and hotter she got.

He found her 'G' spot and her body responded by pushing up against his hand, she was in heat now and wanted more.

Rick was very excited to find her wet already, and that only increased when he found her love spot and he felt her get even wetter, he knew she was his now and forever.

**Flash back two months:**

Today he over heard Kate and her girlfriends talking about birth control pills.

Kate could not take them, they made her ill.

He was happy when she said that her peak period for conception was always two weeks after her period ended and that she was as regular as clock work. She said she wanted a baby, and a family but Mike wanted to wait till his next promotion in a year or so.

Later at the club, he saw her Kotex pads in her purse and a calendar with a five days off with a 'P' then two weeks later marked off with an 'N' for five days.

After some more thought he figured out what the P&N meant and then his plan formed.

_**He was going to seduce Kate on one or more of her 'N' days and make her pregnant with his child and then make her his wife. She would see he loved her, not that cheating no good husband of hers. and then she be his forever.**_

It took two months to get the dates and days to match up. He almost had a heart attack when Kate told them about her husbands training that covered the N days to a peak on a Friday. He thought god gave him the ok to take her when she told everyone that her husband decided to stay away an extra week.

Tonight was the night for operation "make Kate mine."

Kate was in a dreamy world as she makes out with Rick and she was very, very hot.

Rick stood up and pulled her up. He whispered in her ear let go some place private so the other do not get the wrong idea.

She whispered she agreed that more privacy indeed is needed so no one would tell her husband.

He led her down stares to a room he said was "A play room"

The room was lit only with small low voltage lights ,like Christmas light around the base of the room. They sat on a big couch and Rick started kissing her again. His hand went right back up under her skirt to caress her slit and colitis . He slowly inserted two fingers inside her and caressed her 'G' spot driving her to an extreme point of excitement.

He gentle pulled he forward so he could reach the clasp and zipper of her dress. Like a pro he released to clasp and moved the zipper down her back.

He kissed her shoulder and neck then he slowly pushes the strap off her shoulder down her arm exposing her new lacy bra.

Her bra was thin, and almost clear, more for looks than support as her breast were very firm, a full B cup globe very enticing

He slipped his lips over her bra and kissed her pink nipple.

He felt it grow rigid in his mouth. He slid he bra strap down her arm and pulled the bra cup down off her breast.

He put his mouth over her breast and took her nipple in his teeth and sucked on it.

Kate had her first climax without having intercourse in her life.

She flowed so strongly her panties were sopping wet, as was the back of her dress. As she started to come down from her climax Rick slid her panties down and off her.

He gently arranger her on her back and spread her legs apart, pulled her dress up to her waist and got partitioned between her legs.

He moved his head between her leg, his wide shoulder forcing her long legs apart, and began oral sex on her.

He worked his tongue and hand on her at the same time she had a second climax greater than the first.

Wasting no time Rick shed his shirt and pants and place his cock at the entrance to her love canal an started to penetrate at a slow even pace.

He body responded as he entered her. She cried out that he was so big he was going to split her in two. He soother her telling her he was not that big. He lied he was a man who penis was ten inches long and a full six inches around, He filled her completely.

He is enthralled she was so firm and tight, almost virginal to the feel he stroked in and out of her striking he cervix every time till she and he reached a peak that he entered her womb and then came inside her five times. She felt the hot sperm fill her womb and she knew she was pregnant at that moment but she felt so good she did not care.

In the morning she woke up naked with Rick still erect and inside her. She awaking and slight movement started him to make love to again and as before her body responded before her mind and he ejaculated in her womb again.

After they finished she redressed her self and Rick drove her home. She skipped the next three Friday night meetings at the club. On the fourth Friday she came in to the club and went right to the table Rick was sitting at.

"Dance with me now please Rick?'

"Anytime Kate I have missed you for the last couple weeks."

"I was staying away from you after the last time, we got carried away and I ruined a new dress that night."

"I gladly buy you a new dress Kate, it the least I could do, after that night. Everything that night was great."

"Your offer accepted. Would you like to pick it out or let me do it?"

"Lets do it together tomorrow then."

Meet me at the North entrance of the Mall at noon and we will go shopping."

The danced and drank till the club closed.

"Kate could you give me a ride home I came with Dave but he picked up a girl so I am a foot."

"Glad to do it, it's '_tit for tat_' you drove me home three weeks ago."

When they got to Rick's house he slid across the seat and kissed her.

"Good night Kate see you tomorrow at noon."

He got out and walked to the door and waved her good-by. She sat in the car thinking about what she had just done.

She had accepted a date to shop for a replacement dress that she and he soiled when they had sex together.

She was getting deeper into this one night of sex than she would have ever thought possible a few weeks ago.

In the morning she did her house work, woke Mike up so he could go golfing with his friends. As he went out the door he turned and told her he would be late that the guys were going to a bachelor party for Ed brother-in-law.

He never said anything about going to a bachelor party before this morning. Something wrong with this, and who the hell is Ed.

"Ok Mike see you tomorrow, remember do not drive if you have a drink."

At ten thirty she stopped house work and went into the shower to get ready for shopping with Rick to replace her dress. She spent a long time in the shower thinking about the last time him and her were together alone.

She picked him up at his house, he was waiting out front when she drove up.

At the mall he made her go to a fancy dress shop and not to K-mart or Wall-mart to look for a new dress.

They looked at about thirty dresses and finally decided on a the dress. He insisted she buy color co-coordinated bra and parties and new hose. They ate at a restaurant on the way home to Rick's.

Rick invited her in for a snack and insisted she model her new outfit for him, as he bought it for her and would never see her in it ever.

Hesitantly she said she would, but she had to get going after the show.

He showed her to guest room and she went into change. After she changed she applied her make-up and smiled to her self that she looked very sexy.

Why am I getting all sexy for a man who is not my husband?

Rick lost his breath and his ability to speak when Kate came in to the room in the new dress.

"Kate you are so beautiful in that dress, I almost want to tear it off you,…. you are so,…so sexy. Hold on big boy, that's what happened to the last dress remember?"

Both blushed at his comment.

She walked over to him and he stood up and took her in his arms and kissed her. It was not a friends kiss it was a kiss of shared passion, and lasted till they both were out of breath.

"Kate I'm sorry my kissing you, a married woman was wrong. But I find I am in love with you."

"Please Rick it was as much me as you and strangely I wanted you to kiss me."

She hugged him then stepped back.

"Rick please listen to what I have to say completely before you say anything, please Rick?"

"Anything for you Kate, anything."

"Mike my husband has had a girlfriend for a several months. I just found out this morning for sure.

He getting ready to divorce me.

I sent a request to my fathers lawyer to have him file for separation and divorce on Monday.

This is the hard part I'm pregnant, and you are the father Rick.

I'll take care of the baby you do not have to support me I just thought you needed to know."

Rick mouth opened and he was at a loss for words.

"I going to leave now Rick good-by and please still be my friend after this?"

"No"

"No you will not be my friend?"

Tears formed in her eyes, and she turned to run.

"No you will not run away from me,

I do not want to be your friend.

I want to be the father of your child.

I want to ask you to marry me after your divorce is final.

I want you to be my wife for ever, and ever.

Kate Beckett will you marry me."

"When this is over I will if you still want me then."

"I'll want you when ever you are ready for me Kate, I have loved you since the first moment I saw you."

They kissed and hugged then each for hours. Later that night in bed together and after making love together they slept.

In the early morning Kate's cell rang.

"Beckett"

"Kate where are you?"

"Mike where are you?"

"I'm at Dave's apartment I drank too much. I'll be home around eight, then we can go out to breakfast and talk Kate."

"Mike make sure you shower before you come home, and get you girlfriend smell off you before we talk."

"Kate what are you implying?"

"I am not implying Mike I am saying tell Paula she wares too much perfume and it rubs off on you all too often.

Good night Mike, and I am not at home."

"Kate how did you know he was with a woman named Paula. Please Rick I'm a NYPD Detective I am not a fool."

"Remind me to never try to fool you after we're married."

"By the way Rick, this sounds foolish but what will my name be after were married."

"You will be Mrs. Richard Castle, I write mystery novels."

"Are you any good at it?"

"Some what I have food on my table and can afford to get a date with a few woman."

"That a good thing to remember in the future."

Kate went in to work and looked up Richard Castle.

She almost fell off her chair when the write-up on Castle came on the screen.

His birth name was Richard Rogers,

no fathers name was given.

He has been married twice before ,

has a teenage daughter.

Both marriages ended in divorce,

the first after two years and the second after eighteen months.

His net worth was in the seven figures and climbing every day.

He had asked the Mayor,

a close personal friend to Shadow the 12th precinct.

He was to start today as ,

HER shadow.

She went right to her captain's office. As she knocked on the door the Captain asked her to come in and close the door.

"Beckett the Mayor, the Chief of Police , and the Chief of detectives have decreed that a writer, Richard Castle will shadow you for research on his next book."

"But Captain it will interfere with my job sir."

"Beckett I have my orders and now you have yours."

At noon the Mayor and the Chief of Detectors arrived at the 12th and call Kate in to the Captains office to introduced Castle to the squad , and in particular to Detective Kate Beckett.

Both pretended they did not know each other, before that day.

Kate divorced Mike.

She had a baby three months after the divorce and everyone thought it was Mike's.

Only Kate and Rick knew different 14 months after the baby Kate and Rick married and kept the secret of her parentage, by Rick adopting Margret Mary Horner and making her a Castle.

Kate and Rick worked together for four more years till the Mayor become the Governor.

The new Mayor stopped Castle from shadowing Kate.

That was alright as Kate gave birth to twin boys on the day Castle new book, Nicky Heat reached a million seller mark.

Kate became a Deputy Chief of police.

The castle's grew again when Kate had a baby girl she named after her mother.

The End


End file.
